Of the various types of music capable doorbell devices known in the prior art none offer all advantages sought by users. For example, a chosen music and other informational playback, upon a doorbell actuation, from a plethora of music and other choices stored within and available to the device are needed. Completely wireless apparatus that perform this function are needed, as are internally powered control units and doorbell actuators. Multiple remote playback devices are also needed, and not just one playback device that is very difficult to locate centrally and still play sounds that are heard throughout an abode. In collusion, methods to choose which playback devices are employed with discriminating input are highly desirable features. Further needs include input from various sources with a monitor and speaker by which the user may visually and audibly monitor choices. The present device provides for these needs.